


A Visit to the Keep

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Jocelyn Amell gets a surprise visitor after a rough day on the job.
Relationships: Female Amell/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607674
Kudos: 9





	A Visit to the Keep

_ Today has been a nightmare, _ Jocelyn thought, walking through the yard of Vigil's Keep. Between the senior Wardens questioning her about the Architect yet again, the Templars breathing down her neck over her protection of Anders, and her dealings with a particularly frustrating bann who had called her an abomination when she hadn't given him what he wanted, she really just wanted the day to be over.

_ And now I've been called to the Chantry for some reason. _ Jocelyn could only imagine that the Revered Mother was complaining about something or other.  _ Time to face the music. _ Jocelyn opened the door, preparing for another lecture. But when she opened the door, it wasn't the Revered Mother standing there.

"I thought it would be fun to surprise you," Leliana said, turning around to face her. "I see it worked."

"Leliana! It's you!" Jocelyn exclaimed, smiling as she rushed forward to embrace her. "I thought you were supposed to be in Haven for another three weeks."

"I was," Leliana said, pausing to give Jocelyn a kiss, "but I thought that you might need me more than the Grand Cleric did. I heard that you've been having a rough time recently."

"This isn't an easy job," Jocelyn said, aware that she was still grinning like an idiot. "But it just got a hundred times better."

"I'm glad that you think so," Leliana said. "Now come, my love. I would like to see more of the Keep."

"Of course," Jocelyn said, still smiling as she took Leliana's hand. "What would you like to see first?"

"Well," Leliana began, giving her a little grin as they walked towards the keep, "I would like to see what your accommodations are like here. Perhaps we could start with your personal quarters?"

"I can show you that," Jocelyn said, grinning back.  _ And to think I wanted to deal with the Chantry tomorrow. _ "Follow me."


End file.
